<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short stories in which Crowley and Aziraphale continue to act like idiots in love by NannyCrowley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507509">Short stories in which Crowley and Aziraphale continue to act like idiots in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannyCrowley/pseuds/NannyCrowley'>NannyCrowley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I’ll try to update constantly, M/M, Other, Random short things I think of, idk - Freeform, my fist writing on here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannyCrowley/pseuds/NannyCrowley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley continue being in love and share one brain cell. I take requests. Literally anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley x Aziraphale - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In bed and at the beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laying in bed thinking about a certain angel was one of Crowley’s strengths. He could lay there for hours, listening to Freddie Mercury and Queen sing songs that seemed to fit Crowley’s specific predicament. Little did he know that the very angel he was thinking of was laying in bed thinking about a certain demon. Aziraphale lay in bed, holding a book he was barely reading. Crowley was invading his thoughts. He was rereading Romeo and Juliet, it was lovely, except for all the death and that sort of thing. Crowley is listening to Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy and has an idea. Aziraphale’s phone rang, “A.Z. And Co. how can I help you?” A familiar voice responded, “Angel, I think I need to be in your bed right now”. At just the mere thought of Crowley being in his bed, Aziraphale turned red, “dear, are you sure?” There was a pause, “okay fine, I’m still reading though so don’t expect too much attention.” Another pause, “Alright, I'll see you soon dearest, goodbye.” </p><p>Crowley pressed play and Queen flooded the Bentley. You could hear Somebody to Love if you were wearing earmuffs and were standing on the other side of the street. Of course Aziraphale goes to the door to collect his demon. The Bentley pulls up, only slightly aware of the ruckus it’s causing. Crowley exits the car, and only when he is halfway across the street he realizes the car is still on. With a very dramatic flick of his wrist, Crowley’s Bentley turns off. Aziraphale opens the door to his bookshop and Crowley saunters in. “Hello angel” the demon grabs Aziraphale’s hand and drags him back upstairs. “Dear, I was reading so you’re going to have to wait” Crowley drapes himself across the bed, taking up as much space as possible. </p><p>“You can’t ignore me angel, you’re going to get in bed eventually” Aziraphale shakes his head and scoots Crowley over, pulling the sheets over himself. “Are you going to get under the covers or not dear?” Crowley slides under the seemingly endless amount of blankets and fits himself to Aziraphale. He wraps his long legs and arms around his angel and nestles into his neck. The light beside the bed flickers on and Aziraphale grabs the book he was reading and continues, hardly noticing the demon now cuddled up against him. A muffled “you’re warm” came from the redhead and Aziraphale patted his head. “Are you ready to go to sleep darling?” Crowley looked up, barely keeping his eyes open, “yes angel, I am very ready to go to sleep”. He pulled his shirt off with a flourish, being as dramatic as he could. Aziraphale looked away for a moment then glanced back to look at the demon. </p><p>Being the angel he was, Aziraphale had a knack for keeping his eyes to himself but he couldn’t help it as he changed into his own pajamas. Turning back to Crowley he saw pale skin and a huge smirk. “Aren’t you going to put something on dear?” The angel was blushing, turning as red as Crowley’s hair. “No. I like the air getting right to my skin.” He made a grand gesture with his arms and flopped onto the bed. Aziraphale got into bed, aware that the demon was practically naked next to him. This was the first time he had slept with Crowley during the warmer parts of the year. The demon moved closer to him and gently pulled the angel close. “Is this alright angel?” Aziraphale nodded. Crowley snaked his limbs around the blond. They feel asleep holding each other. </p><p>The next morning was mostly the same as all the other ones they’ve spent together. Crowley is not a morning person so it is not unusual for Aziraphale to be in the kitchen getting breakfast ready for the both of them. By the time Aziraphale has made pancakes Crowley stumbles down the stairs, still in his pajamas. More like boxers. “Let’s go to the beach!” The demon suggested. “We live in the middle of London! It’ll take us forever to get there.” Aziraphale complained. Crowley listed all the things to do at the beach and eventually persuaded the angel. The redhead goes upstairs to change into his swimsuit but remembers he’s not at his house. Crowley miracles a swimsuit on and goes downstairs to show his angel. Aziraphale’s mouth drops open. There’s Crowley, coming down the stairs in a presumably women’s swimsuit. It outlines Crowley’s curves and accentuates more of his feminine figure. His hair is flowing over his shoulders and he’s got a black floppy hat completing his look. Aziraphale is googling his demonic husband. </p><p>They pack up the rest of their beach stuff and hit the road. The best of Queen is playing in the background and the Bentley is piled with stuff for what seems like a really long stay. When they get to their favorite spot they drop all their stuff. Crowley gets the blanket set up and Aziraphale gets the umbrella positioned. The demon goes straight to the water, dragging the angel with him. “It’s freezing in here.” Aziraphale squeals. “You’ll be fine, just take a little time to get used to it.” Crowley reassures his angel. “No, I’ll just stay on the sand. In the warm sun.” The demon rolls his eyes. “Suit yourself angel” Crowley looks Aziraphale in the eyes, puts his arms straight out on either side and falls into the water. The water splashes onto Aziraphale and he grabs Crowley as he resurfaces. They splash each other and draw some attention from some of the kids nearby. Aziraphale goes to sit on the folding chairs and Crowley follows him a little later. By the time Crowley situated himself on the towel Aziraphale is all dry and is reading a book. The sun is bright and Crowley decides to work on a tan. </p><p>Crowley’s hat shielded his eyes and made it difficult for anyone to see his eyes but his sunglasses were still present. Aziraphale was wearing shorts that were living up to their name. They started out at just above his knee, they were slowly creeping up, thanks to Crowley who had been making them shorter every few minutes. Aziraphale realized this when they were halfway gone. He doesn’t say anything because he likes entertaining his demon. They stay like that, reading and tanning until they feel the rain dropping from the sky. They pack up as fast as they can and rush back to the Bentley. “Let’s get a hotel dear.” The angel suggests. “Alright, I believe a lovely room with a marvelous beach view just opened up” Crowley muses. He backs up out of the parking spot and drives the short distance to the hotel. </p><p>At the hotel they get some looks because Aziraphale is still in his incredibly short shorts and Crowley only has his very revealing swimsuit and a skirt. He didn’t feel like wearing pants.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crowley as an angel, and the events in which he sauntered vaguely downwards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley starts in Heaven and ends up in love with Aziraphale.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley was a beautiful angel. His ginger hair was almost past his shoulders and his wings were pristine white. Aziraphale agreed that he was quite a work of art. Crowley helped make the stars and galaxies. He loved creating something beautiful. He was good at making stars and he enjoyed it too. Crowley and Aziraphale were good friends. They didn’t have much in common, yet. There wasn’t really much to have in common. But, to Aziraphale’s concern, Crowley hung around with some questionable people. He would get in trouble every now and then. For what? Aziraphale didn’t know. But he did know that Crowley was going to cross a line he couldn’t make up for. Crowley questioned authority, he asked a lot of questions. Questions that no one knew the answer, or didn’t want to address. Aziraphale was concerned for him but admired his rash and harsh personality. He would never be like that and was glad he knew a friend like that.</p><p> One day, Crowley was on one of his usual rants and directly questioned the great plan and that’s when it happened. Crowley’s wings started to burn. They were charred to the darkest black. Aziraphale raced to him but Crowley signaled for him to stay back. All the other angles formed a sort of circle around him, watching as Crowley’s wings and robes changed from his usual white to black. He fell for what seemed for what seemed like an eternity. The last tears he vowed to ever cry fell from his eyes. The drops spilled down his face, onto his darkened robes. Meanwhile, back in heaven, Aziraphale was taking this just as well as Crowley. Not well at all. Both of them broke down in tears. Mourning that they’ll probably never see each other ever again. It was unheard of for an angel and demon (even if only for a few minutes) to have any sort of relations. </p><p>Soon enough after Crowley fell, they were both sent to the Garden of Eden. They met again. Neither of them acknowledged their past and started over. “Didn’t you have a flaming sword?” Aziraphale mutters at the question. “You did. It was flaming like anything” Crowley looks to Aziraphale expectantly. Quietly Aziraphale replies “I have it away” Crowley looks surprised “you what?” Aziraphale looks into Crowley’s eyes, “I have it away” he says louder this time. </p><p>They met multiple times through history. </p><p>“Let me tempt you- oh”</p><p>“Is that you under there crawley?”<br/>“Crowley”</p><p>“You can’t kill kids”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll get this one.”</p><p>“Crepes”</p><p>“Holy water, no”</p><p>The time Aziraphale figures out he was hopelessly in love with Crowley was 1941 in London. He was working on a case involving some very rare books. His agent double crossed his double cross and Crowley came to his rescue. Chicken dancing down the aisle. Aziraphale realizes his love for the demon when he not only saved the angel and the books but the second that Aziraphale realized that Crowley would do anything to keep him safe. Walk on consecrated ground, lie to his superiors, run away together to the stars. Anything to keep Aziraphale safe. No problem. </p><p>“I can’t just dis-di- not do what I’m told” the demon and angel were having a drunken conversation. They agreed to become a type of godfathers to the young warlock.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>